<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Reaper by Miss_Sofifi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549847">Little Reaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sofifi/pseuds/Miss_Sofifi'>Miss_Sofifi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Sassy Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sofifi/pseuds/Miss_Sofifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer before Harry's 6th year and he bumps into The Dark Lord on his street.  School hasn't even started and things are already going bad for Harry.  He is also feeling a bit, not like himself.  Has he caught Dragon Pox?  Not that it matters when you're kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, no matter how hot he looks.  Is Harry still very sassy?  Yes, the boy needs to watch his mouth before it gets him in trouble.  Is Hedwig a spy for the Dark side?  You never know.  Come along for the ride.  Hopefully, it's not a complete disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was lying on his bed in the smallest room at number 4 Privet Drive. It was the morning of his 16th birthday and he woke up feeling… strange. Not bad, just different.  </p><p>“This is odd,” thought the green-eyed bespectacled boy out loud. He felt good and he didn’t feel good often. </p><p>The sun was casting a golden glow through the barred window of the small room. The liner pattern was visible on the boy's face as the sun hit his golden skin. His black, silky hair spread against his pillow like a halo, wild and untamed, just like the boy himself. He had green, doe-like eyes that were so expressive an onlooker could almost see what he was thinking without the use of magic at all.</p><p>Harry got up out of bed to begin his morning routine. He took a quick shower in cold water and rubbed his hair dry. After brushing it out, he tied it in a low, small ponytail to keep it out of the way as he did his daily chores. Trying not to look in the mirror as he turned around so as not to see the scars on his back, he picked up his clothes that were resting on the toilet seat and put them on. His school pants, being the only pants that stayed on his slim waist, we're halfway covered by his long sweater. Reaching out with a hand that held fingertips, barely visible under the large sweater, he opened his bedroom door which his uncle forgot to lock the night before.</p><p>He crept down the stairs, hopping over the floorboard he knew would creek and began making breakfast. He finished and plated the dishes before his "family" woke up, not daring to even take a slice of bacon for himself. </p><p>“I’ll just pick something up in Diagon. Maybe Florean Fortescue's will give me free ice cream again if I sit outside for long enough,” said Harry. </p><p>Hedwig had left Privet Drive a few days prior and had yet to return.</p><p>‘I wonder where she went. She usually leaves for a bit but it’s been like a week,’ thought the boy.</p><p>Harry went to the front door, slowly and very quietly opened it and stepped outside. He closed the door just as slowly and quietly and turned around.</p><p>“These bloody  Dursleys. It’s like 300000 degrees and all I have is this bloody sweater.  I’m gonna die of heat out here,” he mumbled as he walked down the street and turned the corner. So lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone taller than himself and yelped. It wasn’t hard to be taller than Harry though. Sleeping in a cupboard for 11 years does that to a person. </p><p>“What a coincidence seeing you here Potter,” drawled a deep voice that sounded almost amused.  </p><p>Harry yelped again, louder this time as he looked up. Before him was a young man with dark hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort. Take your pick of the name, he has many. Shockingly the creature sitting on the man's shoulder was more surprising than the presence of the man itself. Sitting on The Dark Lord’s shoulder was Harry’s pet owl.</p><p>“Traitor,” was the only thing the young boy managed to say.</p><p>A deep chuckle was the last thing Harry heard before he was whisked away by his enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Tom go to Riddle Manor.  Tom is not prepared for Harry's sass and Harry is not prepared for Tom's reaction.  Hedwig still loves Harry and Nigini makes an appearance.  Tom is very confused.  Does he have a soft spot for the small green-eyed pretty boy?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm back! Please enjoy the chapter. I made a few changes to the tags and the warnings.  They might change again so please keep an eye out just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry and The Dark Lord landed in front of a large house that the younger knew to be Riddle Manor. Stumbling and cursing a little, the boy finally caught his balance only to be dragged towards the front door by the man who still had his bird on his shoulder. Walking inside, Harry finds himself in a large room with high arching windows and a chandelier fit for a castle ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why'd you bring me here Riddle? Can't wait to kill me I bet,” Harry snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, quite the opposite. Imagine my </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span> when your owl flies through my window and starts nipping at my finger continuously. The pesky little creature wouldn’t leave me alone until I went to go see you. I assume you sent it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, she’s a girl and her name is Hedwig you prat. Second of all, why in Merlin's name would I send my owl to her doom? I thought she was working for you or something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s impossible for her to work for me. She’d make a horrible Death Eater. She’s an ow-.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know she’s an owl</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh great Dark Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And for your information, she’d probably be the best Death Eater you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> have,” snarled Harry as Hedwig flew off the older man’s shoulder to preen the younger's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if you didn’t send her, then there is no way to figure out why she came to find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there isn't. Unless one of Slytherin’s great gifts was also to talk to birds. On second thought, that would proudly come from the muggle side of your family wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s hand made a slight twitch as though he was attempting to hold back from casting a Crucio at the boy in front of him. Harry, having grown to be very good at telling if someone was about to attack due to his time at the Dursleys, quickly covered his face with his hands when he noticed Riddle’s action. The boy dropped to the floor and started whispering to himself leaving a very confused Dark Lord to wonder what would cause the boy such a reaction when he hadn’t even cast a simple hex.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riddle crouched beside the boy and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry couldn't breathe. His lungs felt like they were being squeezed shut. The room began closing in on him and in his mind, he was back in a small cupboard with broken toy soldiers and spider webs. He started shaking and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. Tears began to glisten in his sparkling green eyes and trail down his tan cheeks, reflecting the light of the window as though they were perfectly cut diamonds. His glasses were askew on his face and before he knew it, the world started turning black. He gave in to the darkness of unconsciousness easily while The Dark Lord still sat crouched beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baffled, Riddle rubbed the unconscious boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm his breathing and brushed a stray lock of unruly dark hair behind the boy's ear. He took the glasses off the boy's face and linked it to his shirt collar so he would be able to pick the small boy up easily without the glasses getting in the way. The white owl glided back to The Dark Lord’s shoulder as he took the boy into a guest room in his manor and laid him down softly against the silk sheets.  He then </span>
  <span>laid Potter's glasses on the nightstand and turned to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Watch him for me Nagini, and don’t eat him,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Riddle hissed to his snake as she slithered into the room to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Boo,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> the snake hissed to her master as she slithered onto the bed and wrapped herself around the boy who had buried into the covers like a cat who had just settled down for their seventieth nap of the day.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>“I’ll take care of the young reaper, don’t worry master.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused by what his pet just said, he glanced down at the boy who looked smaller than ever in the large bed. He looked towards the white owl who had settled atop the bedpost and wondered if Nigin’s words had anything to do with the owl's sudden appearance. The Dark Lord let it go for now, deciding it was best to talk about it with Potter when he woke up. With one last look at the beautiful boy, he left the room, thinking about his soft red lips that parted in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tom closed the door, the most prominent thought on his mind was, ‘Dear Merlin, I need a drink.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo... how'd you like it?  Please let me know in the comments.  I love reading them and responding. I've decided I'm gonna post short chapters twice a week on Mondays and Fridays to give people a chance to look back on the previous chapters just to refresh their memory or something.  (Idk... that's what I do when I'm reading at least)  Please let me know if you'd rather have a longer chapter once a week.  I'm still learning so just bear with me and your input on layout and the actual chapter is very much appreciated.  See you Friday, love each other and stay safe.  Peace!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom has fallen and he can't get up.  So has Harry.  Tom doesn't realize how whipped he is already.  Tom Wikkihow's how to get Harry out of his head.  Bellatrix is in deep shit.  The Lestrange brothers are rebels and give 0 fucks.  They just wanna play their games man.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoop whoop!  Another chapter is done.  Obviously this is not a slow burn and I don't know how to hold back.  Check the tags again for an update because I added another one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was mid-afternoon and Tom was pacing around his throne room, waiting for his inner circle to appear. Thoughts of the green-eyed boy refused to leave his head. He sat down on the large chair at the head of the room, overlooking the ones his Death Eaters would take when he held his meetings. Inner circle on the inside of the table, seniors on the outside, then juniors and intermediates mixed surrounding the U shaper table in the center of the room. Tom put a lot of work into his meeting layouts and he would be damned if he let a single person mess that up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Let's be realistic here,’ thought the Dark Lord, ‘I’ll be damned anyway, seating plan or no.’  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts drifted back to the small boy lying in the bed just a floor above. He was wrapped up perfectly in the large sheets, his head tilted so his face was above the covers but otherwise, completely smothered in the heavy blankets. His hair lied against the pillow in disarray. His lips parted and breathing light. His eyes, closed and face peaceful, so different from the panic-stricken features that took over his angelic complexion before he lost consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so out of place in the silk covers, like he had never had the pleasure of resting in something so comfortable before. Nonetheless, he also looked so perfect there, like it would be a sin to make him sleep in anything less soft than a cloud. Thinking back on it, that was probably the reason Tom brought the boy to the bed instead of throwing him into the dungeons in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one image in particular that had the Dark Lord reeling. The picture of his large snake wrapped around the boy plagued his mind. While he could not see under the covers, Tom couldn’t help but imagine the boy's lith body as his snake curled around his small limbs. He looked so very perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ So mine,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> something in the Dark Lord's mind growled. Luckily, his inner circle strutted through the large archway before his thoughts could go any further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting was long and tedious. Any lesser man would have fallen asleep in the large throne the Dark Lord sat in. Tom stood strong, fortified his mask of attentiveness, and did his best to block out any thoughts of the gorgeous boy from his mind.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=+=+=+=+=</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was halfway through the meeting and Lucius had begun speaking about the state of the ministry and the political views of the parent council at Hogwarts. Bellatrix was on his right hand, sharpening her knife, the Lestrange brothers weren’t even bothering to hide the fact that they were playing Tic-Tac-Toe, and Severus still looked like he needed a bath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bellatrix stood up. She let out a high pitched scream and the occupants of the room looked towards the entryway. What they saw shocked everyone except the Dark Lord himself. Standing there was Potter. He looked shaken and had a blanket wrapped around his head, draping down the rest of his body as Nigini curled around him. Her large head was resting on the boy's shoulder as the excess tail that didn’t fit around the boy's small body draped along the floor. To say Nagini was “a big snake” would be an understatement.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tom could even explain the situation to his inner circle, Bellatrix had flung her newly sharpened knife at the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed. Nagini darted out from underneath him, not wanting to be trampled despite the boy's light-weight. Everyone stood there shocked as Bellatrix cackled and a large pool of blood seeped from the wound on the boy's chest. Everything had happened so fast.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Too</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Tiny human?”  </em>
  </b>
  <span>Nagini asked, nudging the boy's arm. As expected, she received no response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom rushed towards the small boy and held him in his arms. He looked towards the witch who had stopped laughing that dreadful, ear-piercing laugh and just stared back at her Lord, eyes blinking curiously. She hadn’t processed the trouble she was in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom looked down at Harry and the boy’s heart gave one last strong beat before it stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring back at the witch with eyes burning like hellfire, the Dark Lord rumbled in a deep voice, “What the fuck have you just done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing Tom didn't do, it was curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angst?  So early on?  Yes.  Why? Cause I have no self-restraint.  I'm honestly so shocked I got this chapter done on time as I am currently drowning in school work.  If I don't post Monday assume I haven't made it out alive.  Also, apparently instead of posting on Fridays, I post on Thursday nights.  Anywayyyssss... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  Let me know if the story is too fast passed.  Please leave a comment and a Kudos.  Those are very greatly appreciated and I respond to all the comments. Miss_Sofifi out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A/N update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IM SORRY!!!! NOT ABANDONED!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IM SO SORRY!!! I need to go on a hiatus.  My computer is broken and I can’t afford to get a new one rn.  (I’m typing this on my phone)  It may be awhile before I can update and if I do update soon... the updates will be slow.  Tbh my computer was already shitty before but I think all the calls for school finally fucked it for good.  It’s usable but the fan is broken.  ANYWAYS.... hopefully I see you soon and I’m really sorry about this... pls don’t forget about me.:(  I feel really bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>